Forever Yours
by Another Sleeping Curse
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale. What happens when Robin shows up at Regina's house the next day? ONE SHOT. I suck at summaries ;)


**AN: I haven't read this through yet so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Also I sometimes mix up past tense and present writing so if there should be such mistakes I hope you will still understand. Originally I wanted this to be ****angst but it's probably more fluff, boring even, I don't know you tell me! Since this is the first fanfic I've ever published I would appreciate so incredibly much if you would leave a review. Don't hold anything back, just tell me what you think please. Hopefully it will make sense still.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim ownership of Once Upon A Time, Regina and Robin, but if I did we would've seen a lot more of what happened in front of that fireplace, and the ending would've been anything but that! **

**Happy Reading :) xoxo**

* * *

As she silently started to back away and walk out the door of the diner, she could feel her heart slightly beginning to fall apart and her tears threatning to fall, only she wouldn't allow them just yet. The temperature had fallen surprisingly quick in the, what 15 minutes, maybe less?, that they had been inside the diner, but she couldn't care less. She took long and quick strides down Main Street heading for her mansion where she could finally break down and let her unshed tears fall freely.

Once she was at her doorstep she reached for her purse to get her keys. Her hands trembled and she fumbled a lot before the lock finally clicked and she could open the door. Once inside she closed the door and let the keys drop to the floor along with her purse, before she let her legs give away under her and she fell to the floor herself. The tears fell as sobbed into the floor, clutching at it miserably like her life depended on it. And right now it did, she thought as the cries continued to shook violently through her body.

Memories of what had happened at the diner flashed before her eyes and she squeezed them shut in a hopeless attempt to keep them away.

She hadn't thought much of it and merely just shrugged her shoulders when Emma had told she had brought someone, a woman, back from the past. That was until the woman herself had stood in front of her ready to be introduced and she had heard the outburst of someone's name right from beside her. Before she could even register what was going on the woman had been tightly wrapped in the arms of Robin, her Robin she thought bitterly, and Roland had come down from the bench saying 'Mama' to this stranger. And then the realization had hit her like a punch in face.

And now she just lay there on the floor until her cries stopped and she felt herself drifting off and before she could even stand up, sleep had taken over.

* * *

A loud knock on her front door was what woke her from her restless sleep. She groaned as she felt every muscle in her body aching and her neck felt stiff. Another loud knock was heard and she jerked her body a little to the side, the knock a little too loud for her liking. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she registered where she was, silently cursing herself for having been weak enough to collapse on the floor. Right in front of her door.

Another loud knock was heard and she could hear the person on the other side become slightly annoyed with her not opening the door, obviously knowing she was home. She sat up on the floor and stretched her knees out in front of her, before standing up fully and stretching her arms above her head. She had never slept on the floor before and she could assure herself from the way her body was aching that she would never do it again.

Ruffling her hand through her hair, she turned towards the door, still not awake enough to give a second thought about the tear stains and mascara streaks that covered her cheeks. Putting her hand on the doorknob and opening it slowly she put on a small smirk and then opened the door.

Right before her stood Robin Hood himself, and at first she was even happy to see him. Right until his brows furrowed and his eyes shined with obvious worry for her. At first her instinct was to ask him what was wrong but then it all came crashing down on her, her eyes widening and before he could even utter a word she had shut the door in his face.

Slightly shaking her head, her curls bouncing loosely around her shoulders, she started to back away from the door as he started to knock again and this time he called for her.

"Regina," he called calmly but when she didn't answer his second knock he became slightly frustrated. "Regina, I just want to talk," he called, "please Regina, don't shut me out."

The last face she wanted see was his, and the last person she wanted to talk to right now was him, so she continued backing away from the door slowly. It wasn't until her feet hit the stairs to the second floor that she stopped in her tracks. Robin continued to call for her from right outside, and she became even more determined about getting as far away from the damn door as possible, or rather away from him. So she lifted her feet to walk backwards up the stairs, but stumbled and fell on her butt with a loud thud.

When he heard something fall inside he stopped the knocking and opened the door himself, knowing very well she hadn't locked it when she had shut it in his face. The first he saw was her sitting on her butt on the staircase, eyes wild and head shaking ever so slightly, and since she didn't move he assumed she was too shocked to. Looking around everything seemed normal, except for her keys and purse that lay randomly splayed around in front of his feet, and judging from the black streaks on the floor he knew she had most likely slept there.

Looking up at her again he saw absolutely no change in her expression as she sat there stiff as statue looking at him as though he would hurt her if she dared move. He couldn't really blame her. Last night had come as a shock to him too. All he knew was one moment he was happily kissing Regina and the other his dead wife who was more then alive and healthly, was standing right in front of him, and all he could do was run to her and hug her tightly. Of course he would, anyone would have right? But he also realized that the moment he couldn't find Regina anymore that it must've given the wrong impression, and judging by the state she was in now he had clearly hurt her and that made his heart fall in his chest.

He slowly took a step forward and when she didn't move he assumed that she was still too shocked and overwhelmed to register what was really happening. When he was standing right in front her he kneeled down so that he could look her in the eyes, and it hurt more than he thought it would to see how empty they looked, and how she was looking right through him as though he wasn't even there.

"Regina.." he said slowly trying to catch her attention and when he failed to do so, he reached forward to touch her leg.

At the movement and feel of something touching her, she snapped her head down as fear consumed her and she scrambled backwards but failed to do so because the stair was in her way.

When she started to shake her head again he grabbed her wrists and she fought him, of course she did. Obviously being too weak to use magic on him, or not wanting to he didn't know, but he knew he was stronger than her so before she could fight him more he had grabbed her by her arms, yanked her up on her feet and scooped her up in his arms. He held onto her tightly as she kicked her feet and punched him in his chest. He made it up to the second floor and looked around. His eyes met her fireplace in her living room, the empty wine glasses and the blanket they had been sitting on not even twenty-four hours ago was still there. It was incredible how much could change in such a short time. She had went from opening her heart up to him, kissing him lovingly and stroking his cheeks to being completely heartbroken, kicking and punching him hysterically and she was even now yelling at him to put her down. He didn't let her win though, only tightened his grip around her even more. What hurt the most staring at the blankets and the fireplace was now the fact that he had made love to her right there, and told her in their intense waves of pleasure that he loved her. Something he was almost certain he would never get to do again, but he would for the life of him try.

He loved his wife but he had mourned her and moved on, and now when he thought about the future all he could see was Regina. The only thing that kept him from leaving Marian now was Roland. He needed to think things through, and act on what was best for his child. Roland had only been a baby when Marian disappeared and he assumed the only way Roland recognized her was from the stories he'd been told about her, the drawings he's seen of her, and then of course her name. But he wasn't so sure now that it was Marian, Roland wanted to call his mama, not after he heard him mumble something about Regina right before he had fallen asleep. And it didn't surprise him either. They had both spent an immensely lot of time with Regina the past month, and he knew his son loved her, just like he knew Regina loved his son. And it hurt him more than he thought it would to have her in his arm fighting him hysterically just because he had lost his train of thought when his not so dead wife had appeared in front of him last night, most likely believing her to think that what the three of them had created the last month, which was also most likely the beginnings of a family, was shattered and lost.

Not wanting to look back at those memories right now, and instead wanting to focus on getting Regina to bed and calm down he left and went for the next set of stairs. He walked up slowly, careful not to trip with the hysterical brunette in his arms and he didn't stop until he reached her bedroom door. He sighed a little in relief because she hadn't closed it all the way, he turned around and pushed his back into the door so it could open and let him enter. Once inside he walked over to her kingsize bed and carefully lay her down on it. Aware of the fact that as soon as he would loosen his grip on her and let her go she would jerk away from him, he was quick and gripped her wrists as soon as she was down.

She was absolutely furious, but having him so close also made her weak and took most of strength away and it made her want to slap him really hard across his face. If he really thought he could just come in here and act as if he owned her, he was most certainly wrong. So instead of falling into her vulnerability she decided to fight him and when he grabbed her wrist she only hissed and tried to jerk away from him once more. When that attempt failed she directed her eyes towards his and glanced into his blue orbs, rather literally staring at him, hoping he would leave, only he didn't.

"Regina," he said to her, sternly and just stared her down, "you need to calm down, and you need to do it now."

Huffing out a breath she hissed, "you have no right telling me what to do and not to do."

"You slept on the floor, and you're acting like you could explode any moment, so do as I said and calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," she smirked and stopped fighting her, now only staring back at him, "and if anyone is going to explode it will be you."

"You are unbelievable," he huffed out and slightly began to loose the grip on her. When she didn't move and only smirked a little more, he knew she had put her walls even more up than she previously had.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to back at the diner with your perfect little family making love to your _wife_? The morning's barely begun." she said, adding a sickening tone to 'wife'.

Stepping just a step away from the bed he began to walk out the door, "I'll make you some breakfast. You better stay where you are," he said, "and get that smirk off your face Regina. It isn't doing you any favors," he added, before he walked out the door and settling for the stairs and then the kitchen.

* * *

When he came back upstairs with some toast and a cup of coffee, he found her exactly where he had left her. The only thing that seemed to have changed was her shoes next to her bed, her jacked right beside them, and then she had pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes. The sight made him smile. She looked so peaceful and it actually surprised him. He didn't know what he had expected when he came back, but definitely not this. Not so calm. Since her eyes didn't flutter he knew she hadn't heard him coming back and therefore he walked silently over to her and sat slowly and carefully next to her. The movement the moment he sat down, however made her eyes flutter open and sit up in an instant, her walls back up as a protection defense. The tears stains and mascara streaks were still plastered on her cheeks and it made his heart clench ever so slightly.

He offered her the toast and coffee and she took it and nodded her head in a silent 'thank you'.

All he could do was smile at her and it made her heart flutter in her chest and her knees became weak especially when those dimples showed. However she didn't let him see the effect he had on her and instead took a sip of her coffee.

He stood from her bed and walked to her bathroom. Once inside he found a cloth, and then returned to sit back down on her bed. When he reached for her face with the cloth though, she backed away ever so slightly and the movement hurt. She didn't want him to touch her, that much was obvious.

"Please just let me wipe your face clean," he said and added with a small smile, "you look awful Regina."

The comment made her mouth curve into a small smile and she hated herself for it. However she just nodded and when he scooted closer to her, her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel his breath faintly on her jaw and it took her a lot of strength not to scoot even closer to him. However when he touched her face with the cloth she leaned into his touch and she cursed herself for it. Why was she even letting him do this?! He had a wife back in town, and yet he was sitting here making her breakfast and wiping her face clean as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

When he felt her lean into his touch he could only smile at her. Even though she looked awfully emotionally speaking then even with the tears stains and mascara streaks she was indeed beautiful. He figured he could probably throw in a pile of mud and she would still look more gorgeous than ever. Even with her face wiped clean he continued to wipe at her cheeks probably more caressing and getting lost in her. She hadn't moved at all and he wondered if she even remembered how to because he didn't, not in this moment.

She felt as if time was frozen. She sat with an empty place in her lap and her hands wrapped tightly around her warm coffee cup, her back resting against the headboard of her bead and her head bowed ever so slightly to match the angle of the way his hands was caressing her face. It was so easy to get lost in him and all thoughts about Marian and everything else that had happened the night before were long forgotten. Right now it felt as if the universe only consisted of the two of them and she liked it. Cursed herself for having fallen so easily in love with him, but she damn it liked it. His intense look made her a little uneasy however and she glanced into his blue orbs watching them move to hers. Feeling even more uneasy she tried to go with looking down but then ended up getting lost in his lips instead. And she loved those lips as well. The way they moved with hers was almost magical and made her weak in her knees and her heart beat speed up every time they touched. And yesterday she had found they were also extremely talented elsewhere than just her lips, and she just loved it.

He could only smile even more as he watched her staring at his lips so intently and so focused, lost in thought about something he only had the slightest clue about. Feeling his heart beat beating rapidly in his chest, he removed the cloth from her face, and then moved down between them to slowly remove the empty plate from her lap. She didn't seem to register what he was doing until his hands came around hers to loosen her grip around her coffee cup. When that was done he also put that on her nightstand and then moved his hands to rest on her hips. The movement had her eyes flying up to meet his, only to drop down to look at his lips again and he did the same. Lifting one hand to tangle carefully in her hair he leaned in slowly and captured her soft lips in his.

It was when she moved her hands from her lap and carefully lifted them to cup his face, that he changed the angle and kissed her a little deeper, but still kept it light out of fear that he would scare her away again.

She knew in the back of her mind that they shouldn't be doing this. She was still heart broken and still believed that he would turn his back to her sooner or later so he could go and be with his little family, but with his lips on hers all common sense had left and she scooted even closer relishing in the feel and smell of him. Even with such light kisses as these he managed to drive her crazy and her heart beat had picked up so much speed she was sure it would jump out of her chest any second now. Not wanting him to pull away she darted her tongue out shyly towards his and she might have lost her mind completely when his tongue met hers and they danced in unison as they kept the kiss soft and slow.

The need for air came too soon and they had to break apart to take a few heavy breaths. "Robin," she managed to mumble against his mouth. He pulled her even closer then, and that definitely did nothing good to her common sense which she currently had none of.

"We shouldn't.." she tried again, but he interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers again, this time a little more eager.

He broke the kiss again and he absolutely couldn't get enough of her, "Regina," he whispered in a husky voice, and nudged her nose a little trying to get closer to her face in probably the weirdest way ever, "God, Regina I need you," he growled.

Feeling all the air whoosh out of her lungs she breathed, "then take me."

And that he did. Again, and again and again until they lay in her bed entangled in the white sheets wrapped tightly up in each other, and whispering loving and sweet nothings to each other. And even though she didn't believe that he would stay with her she let him take her over and over again. Because in her mind he was forever hers, and if she only believed him she would know that all he thought about was being with her for the rest of his life. To love and cherish her every day because he loved her more than anything or anyone in this world.

They were each others soul mates, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
